bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Kawahiru
'.}} , ) | birthday = January 7 | age = 350+ | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 129 lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Black w/ Lavender Tint | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Commander-in-Chief of | previous occupation = Third Seat of the Captain of the | team = | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Seireitou Kawahiru (father) Shiori Miyamoto (mother, deceased) Kaguya Kawahiru (sister) Kamui Kawahiru (uncle) Utsugi Kururugi (half-brother) Sayuri Matsumoto (half-sister) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Amakuni | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"Piercing through the dark, a sharp gleam burns in his eyes, the soul keeps searching." - Suzaku Kawahiru (河昼 朱雀, Kawahiru Suzaku) is a male born of blood, the eldest child conceived from the union of Seireitou Kawahiru and Shiori Miyamoto, as well as the older brother of . Several years following his eventual graduation from , Suzaku was appointed as the Third Seat of , following the death of , and served under Captain . The death of his mother took its toll on Suzaku, influencing his antagonistic actions for most of the , but he had soon come to terms with his hatred and returned as an ally to the . Suzaku later went on to become the Captain of in as well as the Director of the newly revived . During this time, his two lieutenants were Shirosame Asakura and . During that time, his primary goal was to reach the top of the Gotei 13 and become the next Captain-Commander; hoping to bring out true change in the world around him. In testament to his unique , he was revered as the "Thousand-Blades" (千剣, Senken). After an incident involving the arrest of , in which Suzaku permitted to mount a rescue attempt despite the fact that it would diminish the non-interference pact between the Gotei 13 and the remnants, potentially resulting in all-out war once more between and , it was ordered by that Suzaku be relieved of his duties as Captain and executed for his violation of the ceasefire agreement. Despite the order for his execution having been retracted, thanks to , he lost his position as Captain and became a , intending to carry out his duties as an independent party. Suzaku would go on to become the "Commander-in-Chief" (総司令官, Sōshireikan) of . Appearance Often alternating between neck-length and shoulder-length hair, Suzaku has black hair with a noticeable purple-lavender tint; something he inherited more so from his mother than his father. While his eyes are of the same color as Shiori, their vibrant glow in certain lights is something he shares with Seireitou. would often remark that he resembles his mother except for his eyes which reflect his father in them. A recurring theme, often joked by many, is how handsome most women find Suzaku while simultaneously mentioning how 'unlikely' it is for him to really be the son of an 'grumpy-looking silver-hairs' like Seireitou. As a , Suzaku normally wore a standard along with a white scarf that used to belong to Shiori prior to her death. He would carry his Zanpakutō on his left hip. However, after he defected to the side of , he abandoned the appearance of a Shinigami and instead opted for a more individual look. He was wore a white short-sleeved shirt that was tucked into the purple cloth worn around his waist. Underneath the cloth, Suzaku wore dark blue hakama that were of a more narrow fit than most Shinigami uniforms. Along with this, he wore a pair of blue wrist warmers. To keep his uniform together, he wore a rope-like obi that was of a darker coloration than the cloth itself. The robe ended in long coattails which greatly resembled the attire worn by . When he returned to the Soul Society, he resumed wearing the shihakushō, and later when he became a Captain, he wore the standard white haori with short sleeves. While in the , Suzaku often wears a variety of casual clothing, though his preferred choice is a simple black tracksuit with silver lines running along the sleeves. He is also partial to wearing a t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it along with a pair of slacks. His informal choice of attire often contrasts with his strict and sometimes severe demeanor. When carrying his Zanpakutō, he will either wear it on his belt or simply carry the blade complete with the sheath in hand. Suzaku Shinigami.jpg|Suzaku in garb. Suzaku in anime.JPG|Suzaku during his time as a . Suzaku wandering outfit.jpg|Suzaku wearing a cloak. Suzaku human.jpg|Suzaku's casual tracksuit. Personality Suzaku annoyed.jpg|Suzaku with an irritated expression. Suzakuproi.jpg|Suzaku's chilling glare. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities While holding no devotion to any one of the four combat arts, Suzaku is depicted as a 'true master' in that he has achieved a distinct mastery over each of the four fields of combat. According to , Suzaku has talent and potential comparable with that of . Even from a young age, he was hailed as a child genius with none, except for who came after him, showing as much promise as he did from the time he was in the academy. Immense Spiritual Power: From the moment of his birth, Suzaku was recognized as possessing a seemingly limitless potential within him; likely resulting from his bloodline. As he matured, this tremendous dormant power only revealed itself during moments of intense emotional upheaval. It was not because he lacked the skill to control his power but more so that he could not draw upon it at first because of his own deep-seated insecurities. After training as a Shinigami, and becoming more familiar with his own nature, Suzaku was able to draw upon more and more of that dormant potential. His power grew at such an accelerated rate that there were none among the academy staff nor his fellow seated officers that were not astounded by him. While there was a denseness to his , it did not feel overly violent nor aggressive to his allies, but for those who were deemed as enemies, it felt equivalent to an ocean being dropped onto their shoulders all at once. Even among opponents who possessed strength comparable with Captains, the sheer force behind Suzaku's reiatsu was enough to send shivers down their spine. Simply by facing the direction of a pack of , he could project enough force to incapacitate the entire herd with nary an effort. When Suzaku was filled with hatred and anger, having endured in such a state when he betrayed the , his reiatsu emitted a heavy darkness and sorrow; having turned into something that many described as 'more evil than even a Hollow'. But as he resolved those emotions, and returned to his original state, Suzaku's reiatsu also regained its calm serenity while maintaining its severe intensity. His reiatsu exhibits a purple coloration while manifesting as rolling waves of power that surround his body almost akin to flames. Before long, as a Captain and later as the Commander-in-Chief of , he continued to grow stronger and eventually became acknowledged as a trump card for the Soul Society. theorized, however, that if Suzaku ever managed to fully master his Sōzōshin powers, he would become the strongest to ever exist within the history. Child Genius: Perhaps Suzaku's most significant trait is his potential, which has often been described as being comparable with . He has been called a genius on many occasions, even by the standards of those born to the Kawahiru clan. He easily adapts to almost any situation, despite whatever limited knowledge he may have possessed beforehand, and calmly assesses every instance in front of him no matter how disadvantageous it may become. Even if he lacks the means to deal with a certain issue, he almost always knows how to go about finding the method necessary to do so, and goes about choosing the most efficient response to any given situation. As such, much like that of , it is rare for Suzaku to ever lose the same fight twice. In the position of a leader, he is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions — all traits which make the fact that he has managed to attain the highly-revered rank of Captain at such a young age a matter of public gossip. Enhanced Strength: Despite his deceptively lanky build, Suzaku wields a significant degree of physical strength. As a child, he commonly showed himself capable of handling even adult opponents with ease. This level of strength only continued to be cultivated throughout the course of his training and battle experience. When faced with an Adjuchas , whom are known for possessing immense physical strength, Suzaku was able to go head-to-head with him well into a battle of attrition that he eventually emerged victorious. With his sword swings, he can produce enormous bursts of air pressure, enough to cleave through concrete from a distance while also simultaneously bifurcating his initial target. His bare hands possess strength capable of thrusting deep into the chests of his opponents with little effort. Zankensoki Master : Suzaku is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having briefly trained under Raian Getsueikirite. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a seated Shinigami-level fighter. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident as an academy student. He easily defeated and killed one of the Seijin Masters, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. Suzaku was able to fight his father on-on-one, while still pushing the latter on his toes. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. He is prone to using same-slash attacks when provoked or enraged, which many times can cause the opponent to be effortlessly overwhelmed. : *'Incantation Abandonment' *'Motionless Spellcasting' *'Spell Modification' *'Lightning Preference:' Although Suzaku possesses skill in utilizing every single one of the one-hundred-and-ninety-eight spells known to Shinigami, with varying degrees of control and effectiveness, his most preferred area of Kidō technique lies in the use of lightning elemental techniques. If there were to be one distinct area of Kidō where none others beyond the most skilled of sorcerers would be able to defeat Suzaku, it would be that of lightning-oriented spells. Among those he favors in battle, the use of , , , and are the most prominent. Suzaku can even employ the other Kidō techniques he is familiar with, such as spell modification, to alter the composition and nature behind these lightning spells with a proficiency beyond his ability with most other spells. In particular, he can imbue the essence of lightning itself into almost any other spell. Combat Hybridization: As a 'true master' of the four Shinigami combat arts, Suzaku is able to seamlessly blend together techniques from all four crafts into his personal fighting style; developing it into something that can contend even with those masters that have devoted themselves entirely to a single art. Most commonly, it involves the act of combining with either or , but he has also demonstrated the ability to employ spells with his footwork as well. Zanpakutō Amakuni (天國, "Heavenly Lands"): In its sealed state, Suzaku's takes the appearance of a regular katana, with an incantation written on the top-most edge; not unlike that of the original design of his father's . Its hilt is black with a silver cloth surrounding it, which Suzaku can utilize in the efforts of using Akemegami like a flail. He often wears it on his left hip with a dark grey sheath. Being among the minority, Suzaku is one of the few male that wields a female Zanpakutō. Her personality tends to shine through, not only during battle, but also through active conversation with Suzaku in his mindscape. It is released by the command, "This body is unbowed, this soul is unbent, this blade is unbroken." (この体は曲がっていないです この魂は敬れていないです この剣は壊れていないです, Kono karada wa magatte inai desu, kono tamashī wa keirete inai desu, kono ken wa kowarete inai desu.). When the Zanpakutō enters its Shikai, the single blade glows brightly and splits into two identical katana with long white cloth ribbons that are loosely wrapped around the handles. The ends of these ribbons encircle Suzaku's arms and are actually linked directly to his . Because of this, even if he should be disarmed for whatever reason, the ribbons can allow Suzaku to call back the swords regardless of distance. He can even manipulate them from a distance if need be. In the event the blades are broken, the ribbon tears from the hilts of those two blades and the remains of the weapons shatter apart. For a long time, it was believed Suzaku's Zanpakutō was a rare case of a dual pair of swords, marking him as one of the few dual-wielders within the history of the . In actuality, Amakuni's true form is not the two swords created by its release but rather the ribbons themselves that are tied to Suzaku. The power of Amakuni is to create any type of bladed weapon that Suzaku desires. Each sword is crafted by the reiatsu emitted by the white ribbons and allows Suzaku to forge any weapon he can visualize as a blade. There does not appear to be a limit to how many weapons Suzaku can create at a given time, nor how many blades can exist from Amakuni at any moment, though he is only able to forge up to five simultaneously. He is able to freely reconstruct or remodel them at any time even if they are not broken. As the blades themselves are physical constructs born of his reiatsu, Suzaku's blades are only as powerful as his own reiatsu, and any waning in that emission results in the weakening of his own blades. Similarly, concentrating his reiatsu enables him to further temper his own weapons, making them even stronger as the fight progresses. So long as the ribbons of Amakuni exist in some capacity, Suzaku can continue to craft blades endlessly. *'Maken Seisaku' (魔剣製作, "Demon Sword Production"): Instead of his reiatsu, Suzaku can use as the medium for Amakuni's ability. In doing so, he can craft weapons from any spell he is capable of performing. Whether it be Hadō or Bakudō, Suzaku can wield the spell-turned-blade in any manner he sees fit. When utilizing these spell blades, the nature behind their swings parallel the function of the original Kidō spell itself; an example of this being a sword made with as its base will result in waves of crimson flames that follow the arcs of the blade. For the most part, the spell blades are also considerably more sturdy than the usual blades created by Amakuni. Unlike with his reiatsu blades, however, he can only create and maintain up to two Kidō-forged weapons at any single instant. It was a technique he modeled after the method used by Sekkei Muratagi to shape spells into blades, though by Suzaku's own admission, his own creations are far more sophisticated. Quotes * (To ) "What...? You're worried about hurting me? To hell with that! Haven't you realized it yet? I haven't once tried to block your attacks. It's because I don't care to. I don't care what happens to me. All I need is a means to attack. That's all I want. I know no such thing as defense. And I have no need for it. Because the only thing in this world I ever wanted to protect has already been stolen because of you!" * "No matter how strong, the power of a single person does not amount to much. Even so... I will do what I can and reach the top. I'm going to stand at the highest precipice... and do all that I can, no matter how little it may be, to protect those who are under to me. The people below me, in turn, will protect those that are dear to them. And so on. We insignificant beings... should be able to do that much, at the very least." * (Speaking of himself) "That person was filled with hatred, and was deeply discontent with the world around him. He wished to solely crush the world with his darkness, and he desired to make all those around him feel the sorrow that suffocated him. With true despair, even the word despair ceases to exist. And I eventually understood that all it left me with was an emptiness deep within my soul. But that person grew up. The one standing now is the current Kawahiru Suzaku. I no longer hate this world... I wish only to save it. That is why I will not allow your darkness and hatred to spread. It will not be permitted to advance even an inch. Not while I'm on guard." * (To the members) "You're all members of this organization now, which makes you all teammates. No matter what comes your way, you need to cooperate and face it together. But that doesn't necessarily mean you all have to think the same way. You each have your own thoughts, feelings, and opinions. And that's the real source of your strength. Well... certain people might disagree with me. But I think it's fine that way. I'll watch your backs if you're lost or worried, so you guys just focus on looking forward." Behind the Scenes According to , although is notorious for having had a hand in conceiving many children — a great deal of them becoming prominent characters — Suzaku was designed to stand out as the sole child actually raised by his father as a normal son before the various incidents that would eventually occur that tore the family apart. He was named for the vermilion bird, which is one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellations. Suzaku's Zanpakutō, Amakuni, was based on the legendary swordsmith, Amakuni Yasutsuna. In particular, the release command used was inspired by a famous phrase the swordsmith once stated; "If they are going to use our swords for such slashing, I shall make one that will not break."